Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: When Maka comes back to Death City 16 years after her seemingly pointless disappearance, there is more than just one question. In fact, their are three. The triplets she had by Soul: (oldest to youngest each 3 minutes apart) SeeU, Miku, and IA. But as the girls grow closer to their father and family friends, more questions arise. Warning: crack fic. T for all sorts of stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is a COWRITE with my BEST FRIEND Lola ( 13MKD13 ). I personally ship KiMa, but I do like a good SoMa fic. THIS FANFIC THOUGH IS SOMA! And will have slight crack moments (we are not responsible for any mental injuries while reading this fanfic YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! And just hope like hell we haven't had any form of Pixie Stix (or possibly bubble tea). And if Lola hasn't had a lot of sleep… let's just leave that to your imagination. Now multiply that by ten. And if it's both of us, then square your previous horrific image. (horrific image to the second power)**

**We hope you like this! And I really hope you stay:**

**Sane**

**Healthy**

**And keep a good healthy (injury free) brain**

**Enjoy the story and we don't own Soul Eater or Vocaloid, as much as that fact saddens us (so many ships, so little time (Lemons!))**

**Lola Note:**

**If you review I will give you virtual Len's! (but not the real one… Rin would kill me)**

**Ana Note:**

**We haven't had sugar yet. So your safe…. For now….**

**Lawyer: Oh dear lord… the lawsuits for injuries**

**Vittoria Vetra: Oh how I wish you were a shark.**

**Us: ON WITH THE FANFIC! AND THEN TO SLEEP!**

_16 years ago:_

_Maka POV_

_The little stick read a pink plus. I was pregnant. I was only 16! It was one time! I took a deep breath and walked out of the restroom, putting a smile on for Soul's sake. Thank Death he didn't see through my façade. As I walked into my room, I began packing my things, with the address to my mother's family estate in my hand. She had told me that if I ever needed help, to go there and I would be welcome, no matter what._

Present Day:

Maka POV

I watched as my children (and Soul's) scrambled to make sure they had everything. Miku was packing an extra bag of leeks, SeeU was going through IA's stuff to make sure IA didn't forget anything (not that she would) and IA was quietly protesting. I couldn't believe the DWMA accepted them, even though they're witches. As the girls ran around, I cleared my throat.

"Yeah Mom," SeeU said, looking up.

"We need to leave," I said, "Grab your stuff."

As the girls grabbed their bags (IA pulling SeeU away with a wormhole), I picked up a picture of Soul and I from when we were sixteen, two weeks before I found out I was pregnant. I ushered the girls out the door and drove us to the airport. SeeU and Miku goofed off in the back while IA read her manga in the front. My mother had been very gracious about the girls, and even offered to pay for their tuition to the DWMA, though I told her I would sucker Spirit into it.

As we drove to the airport, I called my father.

_Soul POV_

I stood next to Spirit in the Death Room when he got a call.

"Death Scythe," he said formally into his phone. He never forgave himself for the fact that Maka left.

I heard some shouting in the background and a small voice saying something about stopping, but couldn't really tell who it was until she told the shouting people to be quiet.

"Maka?" Spirit whispered, then his eyes widened and he shouted "MAKA! COME HOME TO DADDY!"

They talked for a while when Spirit smiled and began crying and rolling on the floor, his phone laying abandoned at my feet. I picked it up and smiled as I began talking.

"Hey Maka," I said.

"Hey Soul," she said before I heard someone say, "Is that Dad?"

"SeeU, be quiet," Maka snapped.

"Yes Mom," SeeU said, with a voice like she was cowering in a corner.

"Okay," I said, "I don't want to know, but what's going on?"

"I'm coming back and I needed someone to pick me and the girls up."

"The girls?"

"Yes Soul, your girls," she said, before turning the conversation to one of these 'girls' and saying, "SeeU, if you try to get your sisters into one more prank before we are settled in America, I swear, my thickest book will be the least of your worries-"

And then the line died.

/

/

/

**Thank you for reading (this was just the prologue) and please review!**

**~Ana and Lola**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Editor's Note a.k.a. Lola: 'Ello Internet! This would be ten times better... but ANA wrote this WITHOUT ME! Rawr! *glares at Ana* So I am editing! **

**Ana: Please don't have caffeine... please don't have caffeine.**

**Lola: Too late. Frappe. **

**Ana: Aw shit. And thank you Google Translate.**

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Nara Melenn: Thank you. We love it too... **

**Lola to Nara Melenn: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! HERE IS YOUR VIRTUAL LEN! Programmed to do whatever you want...**

**JCScannell: Well, we bring you MORE OF THE STORY!**

**Lola to JCScannell: More shall come soon...HERE'S YOUR LEN! Also p****rogrammed to do whatever you want.**

******Len: WHY ARE YOU GIVING AWAY CLONES OF ME!**

******Lola: Miku helped... mwahahaha! I have your DNA!**

******Rin: Shit just got real!**

******Ana: Let's not get violent... read the story.**

******Everyone else: *wide eyes at the computer screen***

_Maka POV_

As the girls and I got off the plane, we headed straight for the baggage claim, expecting Spirit to show up with either a woman, or late. Maybe even both.

SeeU and Miku had obvious luggage (Miku's having a teal background, with a giant leek on the front and SeeU having one that had a bright orange with cat ears and a power symbol on it). IA's was harder to find though, as it was dark gray and it's only defining characteristic being the pink handles and wheels, the symbol on her shirt, and a faint glittering over the entire case.

"I think it's that one, Mom," she said, pointing to one of the cases.

IA walked over, only for someone to start talking to her. It didn't matter how easily she would sing and dance in front of people, she could never talk to anyone she had never met. It took me about two minutes to get Miku and SeeU and get over there, but by then I recognized the man talking to her. It was Soul. A much older version of Soul (which made sense because it's been sixteen years).

"So, have you seen anyone like that?" he asked IA, clearly annoyed.

"N-no, but m-my m-m-mother used to wear h-her h-hair in p-p-p-pigtails," she stuttered. She must have been terrified. She usually speaks quietly until the person leaves. Soul was clearly not leaving, and now she could collapse at any minute if she didn't get pulled out of that situation.

"IA wa, anata wa watashi ga tasuketai? Kare wa kurīpā no yōnimieru..." Miku said, trying to keep Soul from knowing what they were saying so that he didn't feel threatened. **(Translation:IA, you want me to help? He looks like a creeper... )**

"N-no," IA replied, "I- I'm fine."

She ducked behind me, taking refuge with SeeU.

"Hey," Soul said, turning to me, "What's up with her?"

"I didn't think you would be that insensitive to your daughter," I said, as a means of somewhat introducing myself, "But, maybe I was wrong. After all, Crona wasn't as bad as this, and you treated him like crap."

"Daugh- wait," he said, his eyes widening, "MAKA!"

"The one and only," I said, smiling.

"That's Dad!" SeeU shouted, getting some looks, "He looks just like IA, especially if she gets angry."

"Yes, SeeU," I sighed, "This is your father. Soul, these are your daughters: SeeU, Miku and IA."

_Soul POV_

"Soul," Maka addressed me, getting my attention, "these are your daughters: SeeU, Miku and IA."

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean _my_ daughters?"

"I'll catch you up in the car," she said, seeing Spirit walk up, "Please tell me we're not riding with him."

I smirked, leading her and the girls to the car.

**It's just me, Ana. I hope you liked the chapter and will hopefully update soon. Review, please. And tell me what you think of Soul's reaction to finding out he has sixteen year old triplets.**


End file.
